DE 10 2008 064 194 A1 discloses a generic device for positioning at least one functional element having a cut-out for a shaft in a predefined angle position on the shaft, the device having a holder intended for a functional element.
DE 10 2007 056 638 A1 discloses a further device for the installation of an assembly, consisting of at least one shaft bearing functional elements and a housing which supports the latter in continuous bearings, the said housing having positioning means which before joining hold the functional elements in a predefined phase position in the housing in such a manner that the at least one shaft can be pushed through the bearings of the housing and openings in the functional elements. The positioning means is in this case provided with cut-outs for the functional elements, which cut-outs have a stop, which supports the functional element counter to the join direction of the shaft, the cut-out of the positioning means having a partial contour of the contour of the functional elements as a negative profile, so that the functional elements can be held in a phase position in accordance with their subsequent join position. The partial contour of the cut-outs surrounds the functional elements, at least over some of their outer contour. This is intended to achieve particularly phase-precise positioning.
DE 10 2009 060 350 A1 discloses a device for installation of a shaft bearing functional elements, the device comprising a machine platform on which a plurality of positioning discs are arranged for the aligned, positionally correct positioning of the functional elements in such a manner that a shaft can be inserted. The positioning discs are fixed reversibly to a frame, which for its part is fixed reversibly to the machine platform. This is intended to make rapid changing of a production process possible by keeping several frames available.
DE 10 2006 036 140 A1 discloses a device for centring workpieces, having a centring pin, which is inserted into a spindle of a machine tool. The centring pin or its centring elements are actuated with the shifting means, which is present in any case in the spindle, so that an additional centring unit on the machine tool is no longer necessary.
DE 10 2011 106 981 A1 discloses a device for producing a join of at least one join part having a bore to a shaft, the device having a joining means having a first gripper for gripping the shaft and a second gripper for gripping the join part in a positionally oriented manner. The shaft is centrally clamped at one end in a clamping means, which is mounted such that it can be driven in a rotary manner, and is centred at the other end with a centring point, the join part being heated to a desired temperature and the bore widening to an excess in relation to the shaft diameter. This is intended in particular to create a device with which a joining process can be optimised.
EP 1 392 469 B1 discloses a method for the rotationally fixed fastening of a drive part having a bore to a shaft, the shaft projecting through the bore of the drive part(s). The join is made by shrinking.
The disadvantage of the devices according to the invention is however a comparatively complex guiding of the shaft during thermal joining